Fight Scene OneShot
by Aqua-lily6
Summary: This is just a random scene from a story I have in my head. If you like it, leave a comment and I will write the before and after storyline.


**Hey, this is my first ever post so be nice! It's just a random scene from the end of a story I have begun writing, however I was thinking are people interested. Feel free to leave some criticism. I shall be taking notes!**

**F****ight Scene Version 1**

Kai swung his fist and the sound of knuckles meeting cheek bone echoed along the alleyway. Jacob reeled round; crashing into the wall but instantly spun back and retaliated viciously sending Kai sprawling across the pavement. I try to tell him to get up, to fight back and to defend himself, but the cloth in my mouth forced prevents me uttering a sound. I try to edge forward, towards his crumpled form but the movement sends agonising pain through my shoulder and I feel the warm trickle of fresh blood down my chest from where the knife had licked my neck.

Jacob suddenly appears in a gap in my blindfold pacing slowly towards Kai, the blade in his hand already glinted with my blood, desperate to feel contact with another body and create a glistening sea on the dull concrete. Time slows, the blade centimetres away from Kai, getting closer and closer with every passing thought. Jacob suddenly jerks backwards into the darkness, the knife flying from his hand. Kai's foot lingering in the air for a second where it made contact with Jacobs ribs. The force of the kick has winded Jacob, emptying his lungs and rendering him helpless to the oncoming attacks. Again and again and again, Kai smashed his fist into Jacob's face with the full momentum of the jump from the prone. Jacob's face snapped round and I saw in his eyes the feeling of fear, madness and defeat and I didn't feel anything, no remorse, no pity. Only justice as Kai aimed his final punch and finally knocks Jacob unconscious.

I realise I had been holding my breath. I release the air slowly struggling to breathe through the gag. Kai is just standing there, staring at Jacob's lifeless form. The seconds pass; each one seeming like and hour. What's wrong; is he hurt? I can't tell, I arms are still tightly bound to the pole and the gag prevents me from calling out to him.

Slowly, the light casting a mixture of light and shadow over his bruised face, he turns and looks down on me, flinching as he sees the blood. It may be just another trick of the light but I am sure I see tears built up in his eyes, about to overflow. He reaches down and strokes my cheek, my heart pounding with a strange tingling feeling left by his hand. I barely feel him remove the tie around my arms and I don't realise I am free until he gently removes the cloth from my mouth and reaches towards my eyes. As he removes the blind fold, his eyes finally meet mine. The deep sorrow and desperation I see almost makes me look away. There is something about his eyes which is wrong, like he sees me laying here but can't see the life in my eyes. He softly falls to his knees beside me, holding his head in his hand. I tentatively lift my hand, ignoring the needle like pain that shoots from my elbow. 'Kai,' I manage to murmur just as my fingers flicker over his. His eyes dart up looking into my face and finally meet my eyes. He lifts my hand into his and kneels there, looking into my eyes unbelieving. Then he runs his hand softly across my brow, down my cheek and neck until it reaches the place where the knife had cut me.

'Kate….I, I thought you were…the knife…it cut your throat, I saw it. I saw the blood. Oh Kate, I thought I had lost you. I thought he had killed you….'

His words slowly die out. He sits there holding my hand for what felt like an age; his hand in mine, the tingling feeling still lingering where he touched me. 'Do you think you can stand?' he asks. He stands slowing making sure not to bump into me. I nod slightly and he reaches down and cautiously lifts me to my feet, his touch making me tingle. As I finally manage to stand, I find that I couldn't stand on my own, so Kai supports me his arm around my shoulder. I look up, trying to see his face. His eyes meet mine and I see a sudden rise of emotion mirroring my own sudden breathlessness and the feeling of my heart quickening.

The next second, his soft lips were over mine, tenderly covering my mouth as he pulls me closer and brings his hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck.


End file.
